The Story of the Moon
by KindHeartedWriter
Summary: My own brand of mythology. It has to do with Tangled for a Flower, so I incline you to read it. It deals with the moon and sun being who they are, and why the sun flower insists in the first place.


A/N: The Moon and Sun have Spanish names that I will use to make them more characterlike. The same goes for the Nebula, who will be mentioned. 

_**Science is not used in this story, so some things may be scientifically incorrect.**_

The names used in this are actually names of the stars, guys.

You will be confused at first, and I apologize. I made my own head spin while typing this, but hopefully it will be made clear soon. I will update this entire fanfic as much as I can. I haven't even started on the characters in _Tangled for a Flower_ yet.

Enjoy, R&R!

* * *

Story of the Moon

* * *

Prologue:

The Nebula stared at the empty space around it. The Nebula murmured a sound of loneliness as it gazed at the absence of light. There was light somewhere, the Nebula was sure. _It_ was the light. But the Nebula couldn't see itself.

Future stars that the Nebula would create would wonder what the Nebula was. Surely it was a female because it created the stars? The Nebula thought itself as a male, but wouldn't say anything when the stars would label him female. The Nebula was content at the moment to think about all the little stars that would light up space. He would be able to see their light, while they could marvel at his own glow.

The Nebula was trying hard to be patient as he felt his stomach bubble and boil with the little orbs of light. Some would be big but shine only a little, while others would be tiny but would shimmer like the sun-

_Sun_.

The Nebula shifted into space as it thought over the word that had just entered his mind. What was a Sun? Was it a star? Could he create one named Sun?

The Nebula wanted to name all of the stars he created. It wanted them to have friends, and it hoped that all the names he chose for him, they would like them. Maybe even be proud of their names. The Nebula could only dream-

_Dream_.

The Nebula was confusing itself today-

_Today_. He did it again.

The lonely Nebula stared out into the dark space with sad eyes. The stars in his stomach would take years to form, and then even longer to appear into the space that was so dark. He would define every single term he thought of, and would teach it to the stars he made. But would he have time to think of all the terms he thought of day to day? Yesterday, he had thought of the strangest word, and thinking of it now dumbfounded him.

_Moon_. That was it. The Nebula felt a tiny smile form on his lips as he felt his stomach churn with the baby stars. Maybe the stars inside him were trying to talk to him? He hoped for a bright star, brighter than the others. He would make sure that the neighboring planet was warm.

The planet next to him was covered in shadows. If he peered close enough, he could see the plants that were dying and animals that were starving. The Nebula hoped that at least one of the stars would light the planet up, and warm it. Other planets were nearby too, but this one planet was interesting because it had water. When he thought about it, the Nebula wanted a star to control the water. Would any of the stars he made be powerful enough?

He thought of all the terms he had been puzzling over for the years, stared at the planets –whose sizes varied greater, one planet was trying to be as big as he was- and decided names. The planets around him would be named Mercury, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto –though the Nebula worried about that one, it was so far away and small, but he named it anyways-, Mars, Neptune, and Jupiter. Jupiter was the big one.

The planet with the water would be called Earth. The star that watched the Earth, always floating close to it would be called the Moon. The term was lovely, but it felt wrong on the tongue. He thought of another name for the moon: Luna. The star called Sun would warm up the Earth, and all the planets around the Nebula would dance around the Sun.

Something felt off about the name _Sun_ as well. He decided to name it Sol. It reminded him of all the languages the future little stars that lived on Earth would speak. In Spanish, the Sun was called Sol, and the moon was called Luna. The Nebula hoped that the stars on Earth would form quickly as well, but something told him that he wouldn't make them.

Maybe whatever had made him would make the little stars that would reside in Earth.

The Nebula thought back to the names, and decided one for himself. It was simple: Nebula. In the continent that the little stars on Earth would name Latin America, his name meant _misty_.

Hopefully the stars he made would see him as misty. He wanted to be seen as a misty, bright creator that loved them all.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The Nebula watched as the stars began to sink into the sky from his stomach. He saw their light and fought the urge to blink. Used to darkness for so long, seeing a speck of light made his eyes hurt. He put on a brave smile as one of the small stars blinked its eyes open.

"Question," the star spoke, its tone wavering. The Nebula's smile became more real. He couldn't wait to teach him all he knew. The other stars were still flowing into space from him, bumping into each other as they tentatively reached into the darkness. He wondered what they would see.

"What is it, Little One?" He spoke, hearing his voice for the first time. He liked it. His voice sounded soft and warm. Hopefully the Sun would be the same way. He called the star Little One because the star _really_ was little.

"Where's the light?" Other stars looked at Little One and the Nebula frowned for a moment. He didn't understand. Wasn't he glowing?

"It's coming from you." He blinked as the stars began to gleam brighter. They were maturing like they were supposed to. "Am I bright? Can you see?"

Little One looked at the Nebula with wary eyes. "I can see you," Little One had a sweet voice. Was it female? "You're so bright, brighter than everyone else I've seen so far." Little One looked at her brothers and sisters.

"You should see yourself," Nebula said. She really should. Was she brighter than him? Oh, how he wished he could see himself to tell the difference!

"Yes, you really are bright." A smaller star drifted to stare at Little One's glow. "I think you're brighter than me."

More stars were drifting over. "How is that? Aren't we all supposed to have the same shine?" The stars were murmuring about themselves. The Nebula stared past them at little Earth for a moment, panicked. How could the stars work together if they were too busy comparing brightness?

"Don't worry about that," Nebula cooed. He floated closer to them, aware of the billions of baby stars still floating out of his stomach. "You're all going to be bright." In their own way, he decided.

Little One eyed Nebula and asked, "Who are you? Are you my-" She obviously didn't know the word for parent.

"Father? Mother?" Nebula shrugged. "I created you, so in a way, I am both."

One of the stars from the cluster that surrounded Little One peered Nebula. "Do we have names? Do _you_ have a name?"

The Nebula nodded. "I am Nebula, and I have names for all of you." Nebula smiled at them, feeling himself become warm all over.

Little One and her widening crowd stared beaming at him. He smiled wider and beckoned them over to him. He made a quick command, "I need a few of you on the edge so you can watch out for straggling stars. I want you all to get your names."

He watched as more stars that he had intended dove away from the others, only to stop at a standstill. Their eyes were brighter than their tiny bodies as they watched the crowd, eyeing for any stars that seeped from Nebula who would go off on their own.

Trusted that he wouldn't lose any stars, he began to name them. Little One was named Polaris. Pollux, Rana, Navi, Ovul, Regor, Regil, Sasin, Scheat, Vega, Yildun, Wasat, Alioth, Alkes, Altair, Betria, Caph, Lesath, Keid, Giedi, Hadar, and so many other names labeled the stars he made. By the time he finished, all of the stars were glowing so bright with joy that he had to close his eyes for a moment.

He blinked as two stars drifted to him while the other stars –with his permission- were floating around in space. They were small, but one was bigger than the other so much that you could see a difference. He frowned with worry. The other stars also had varying sizes, but he wasn't able to see them so clearly with these two.

The smaller one spoke first. Her voice was quiet; Nebula had been able to disguise the voices with the genders now. "Nebula, I don't have a name."

"I don't either." The bigger one was also female. "I feel sad." As she said the last part, her natural glow began to dim. The Nebula froze. He didn't want it to die, that was what would happen if one of his stars went as dark as the space around them.

"I'm sorry," Nebula touched them with a glowing finger. He saw his own glow for the first time and froze. He compared his finger to the darkening star and saw that even her dimming glow was a bit brighter than he was. Was this star the one that was to be-

"Can I choose my name?" The smaller one asked. She looked at him with bright eyes. "I want to be called Luna."

Shock made the Nebula freeze. He had never spoken the name out loud! How did she know it?

"Of course," he hid his shock by glowing. He put on a confident smile and looked at the dark star. "What do you want your name to be?"

She looked at Luna, and then at him with sad eyes. "I want to be called Sun, but it sounds wrong somehow. Is there another way to say it?"

_These two stars puzzle me_. The Nebula mused. _Me, of all the stars and nebulas existing! But that must mean that they are destined for good._

"Another name for Sun would be Sol." The Nebula whispered.

The bigger star grinned and began to glow. For a moment, every star froze. It seemed that Sol would be the brightest of all of them.

Time began to pass again and the Nebula smiled at Luna and Sol. "You are destined for greatness," he murmured under his breath.

Luna looked at him, and for a second, he thought she heard him. Luna smiled at him and she said, "You're a bit misty looking. You look more like the clouds on that little ball there." Her gazed zeroed in on Earth. He stared at the clouds and nodded. Indeed.

Nebula watched Luna and Sol begin to play with stars Heka and Mira, struggling to keep a smile off his face.


End file.
